eordafandomcom-20200215-history
Tel-Westra War
The Tel-Westra War The Tel-Westra war is an ongoing conflict in the relatively flat geographical region of Tel-Westra, which roughly conforms to the western quarter of Nyssa, and the Eastern quarter of Seresia. The conflict began with the TFIA's (Telkatian Freedom and Independence Army) "Awakening" bombing campaign in 1681 that killed close to 500 people across Nyssa in two days. The Nyssan military and clan militias responded with an offensive in far Western Nyssa, and low-intensity fighting with the TFIA has ensued since, although the intensity of the conflict is rapidly picking up. In recent months, the conflict has also expanded to involve Nyssa's Seresian minority, some of whom wish to return to Seresia, and others who wish to remain with Nyssa. Seresia's small Nyssan minority along the Surenn river has also recently taken up arms, agianst Seresia, seeking to join Nyssa. Seresia is massing troops along the Surenn, and it seems the widening conflict could spiral out of control in the future. Background ''' The roots of the current war really originate over a thousand years ago when the during the final days of the Nysso-Telkat (247-252 AE) war, which saw the eastern half of Telkatia annexed by Nyssa, and nearly 250,000 Telkatians forcibly deported across the Surenn River. Many atrocities were commited by the Nyssan conquerers during and after this deportation. This has created lasting enmity between the two peoples to this day. In the 1620's, the various Telkatian independence fronts and rebel groups collectively formed the TFIA, which enabled them to combine resources and survive. Militant separtism was sporadic over the centuries, and armed resistence nearly ceased altogether in the 16th century. However, in 1634, Nyssan President Edryd Wyrann was asassinated in a car bombing, which the TFIA claimed responsibility for the next day. Over the next two months, armed TFIA fighters would engage the Nyssan Army and additional Nyssan milita forces. Two weeks in, considerable civilian casulties had been inflicted on both sides, and Seresian Senator Eudoxia Anderika gained international praise for managing to negotiate the establishment of a humanitarian corridor through which refugees could move safely away from the conflict, and through which humanitarian supplies could flow into western Nyssa. This lasted for approximately two weeks, while the fighting raged on. TFIA fighters then attacked fleeing refugees inside the corridor, and the arrangement broke down afterwards. The fighting went on for another month, before Nyssan forces put down the rebellion and destroyed most of the TFIA's offensive capabilities. However, the TFIA survived, and rebuilt itself over the next 45 years, which were generally peaceful. Upon the renewal of conflict on 3rd Vryver 1681, teetering Nyssan-Seresian relations collapsed entirely, and Seresia now supplies and arms the TFIA, while Nyssa does the same for the NFA in eastern Seresia. "The Awakening" ' On 3rd Vryver, 1681, seven bombs detonated over the course of an hour in the Nyssan capital of Endusal, killing 227 people. The next day, eleven additional bombs were detonated in Rhuddlan, Aberswyth, and Afonbryn, bringing the death toll up to 491. The resurgent TFIA doubed this "The Awakening" Campaign, meant to "jolt Nyssans back into reality." On 5th Vryver a separtist Telkatian Republic was declared, encompassing roughly the western half of Ard-Enfawr, Ard-Blaiddyn, and Ard-Dyrfald. Those three clans immidiately mobilized their army divisions. Their provincal Militias (Ard-Militia) were activated, and on 14th Vryver, the Nyssan offensive began. However, it was evident that the offensive had been premature, since only two-thirds of the requested strength of men had been fully mobilized. The result was a bloody, if quite successful, offensive that pushed TFIA-controlled territory to roughly the western twelfth of Nyssa. However, the casulties suffered by Nyssan forces during these two months of fighting neccesitated that the vanguard halt their advance, hold thier positions, and wait for reinforcements forthcoming from the western and central Clans. 'Fighting from Luver of 1681-Present ' Since Luver of 1681, the Southern Front has been a military stalemate, with border checkpoints with Seresia changing hands every few days. With the TFIA, FESF, JSA, Nyssan Army and various Nyssan militias all involved in the south, it is by far the bloodiest and most intense areas, with much of the fighting in Ard-Enfawr. The Northern Front is simpler, with the TFIA simply facing off agianst the Nyssan army and Nyssan militias. In the north, Nyssa has met with more success, and is slowly driving the TFIA back. More recently, the Nyssan Free Army has taken up arms in Eastern Seresia, and have waged a low-intensity of war of ambushes, bombings, and assanations agianst Seresia. 'Alleged Genocide ' Also of note are the ethnic-cleansing tactics used by both sides during the conflict. In Eaver 1681, the Nyssan government released pictures showing dozens of Nyssan civilians had been massacred in Carmyrthen. The TFIA denied this, but provided no evidence. Days later, a Nyssan reprisal killed 19 Telkatian civilians. Since then, there have been four more massacres, atrributed to both sides. 1,097 civilians have died during the conflict (531 Nyssans, 443 Telkatians, 123 Seresian citizens) The deaths are a result of both intentional and accidental incidents, and in the case of the Seresian deaths, most are attributed to NFA bombings. 'Flight ZAE-75 Shootdown, 7th Vryver 1682 ' On the 7th of Vryver, 1682, the bloodiest single incident of the war greatly escalated the conflict and generated wide-spread international attention and coverage of the conflict. At approximately 3:23 PM, a Gralakis anti-air missile was fired from a suburb of Afonbryn, Nyssa. ZAE-75 suffered a direct hit, killing all 294 people aboard. The TFIA blamed Nyssa, but Nyssa in turned blamed the TFIA and provided photographic evidence that the anti-air system was of identical make to other systems used widely by the Seresian military. The search for bodies so far has discovered and identified 208 of the 294 people aboard. Among the dead: Singer Giorgios Kastanes (Seresia) Singer Alana Dematos (Seresia) Chemist Arsik Hulehcan (Turkau) Physicist Michael Balabos (Seresia) Senator Angelina Mostakes (Seresia) Zhouranese Ambassador to Nyssa Yuhan Xiping (Zhouran) '''Battles and Actions of Note: ' Battle of Carmyrthen Siege of Habhairchlon 2nd Battle of Habhairchlon 3rd Battle of Habhairchlon 4th Battle of Habhairlon Battle of Stally Tor Battle of Takka (Seresia) Torpos Bombings (Seresia)